


Wend Lavellan as a Companion

by hernameisnotknown



Series: Wend Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companion Inquisitor, Gen, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Inquisitor Backstory, What-if Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisnotknown/pseuds/hernameisnotknown
Summary: What if Wend had never gone to the Conclave? How would she come to join the Inquisition?





	Wend Lavellan as a Companion

Companion Name: Wend  
Inquistor Name: Wend Lavellan  
Race, Class, & Specialization: Dalish elf, Dual-weild Rogue with Tempest specialisation  
Varric’s Nickname for them: Wendy/Windy (he jokingly makes wind noises whenever he sees her, as if she's blowing into the room)

===== 

Default Tarot Card: the Queen of Wands  
The Queen of Wands is strong, bold, courageous and passionate, extroverted but self-contained. She is an independent, enterprising woman who is ready to take on whatever life throws at her. She is energetic, vivacious and high-spirited. Although she can seem authoritative and overwhelming at times, she is a joy to have around and breathes life and enthusiasm into all those she interacts with. Capable and competent she sets high standards for herself and those around her. She possesses a strong belief in herself and is fiercely protective of her domain and position. An independent streak may contrast with a strong attachment to close friends and family.

=====

How they are recruited: She is encountered in the Hissing Wastes, attempting to battle the dragon there. When you enter the area she will automatically join your group and help you take it down.

When the battle is over you can thank her and she'll mention how she'd hoped something like this would happen. You can ask her is she has a death wish to which she responds, "If I had one of those, I'd have stayed with my clan." A dialogue will pop up very briefly, providing insight into her character that is very easily missed.

Inquisitor: "Why were you trying to slay the dragon?"  
Wend: "To see if I could..."  
Inquisitor: "Alone?"  
Wend: "...How else?"  
Inquisitor: "Well... If we hadn't stumbled upon you-"  
Wend: "Oh, I would have killed it. Eventually."  
Inquisitor: "How?"  
Wend: "By not giving up."

If in the party, the other companions will make the following comments:  
Dorian: "A confident one, isn't she?"  
Iron Bull: "I like her spirit!"  
Vivienne: "Aim high, darling."  
Sera: "Careful. This one's nuttier than I am."  
Cole: "She had her reasons."  
Solas: "You can't deny her tenacity."  
Varric: "Seems to me we could use more people like her on our side."  
Blackwall: "She's got courage, I'll give her that."  
Cassandra: "Bravery is admirable. Foolishness is not."

Inquisitor: "Well you don't have to fight on your own anymore. Join us."  
Wend: "I thought you'd never ask."

If you miss this dialogue she will bring up joining the Inquisition on her own, saying that was what she intended to do in the first place. "I can think of no better thing to be doing than trying to save the world."

=====

Where they are in Haven: She will wander about Haven of her own accord; you'll often find her beside other companions, as if you're interrupting a conversation she was in the middle of.  
Where they are in Skyhold: On the very top of the tower above the tavern looking through a telescope.

=====

Things they Generally Approve of: She'll always approve of you doing unnecessary sidequests. Having been a free spirit by nature, stifled by her clan, she views any adventure as a grand adventure, and will like you more and more if you seem to think the same way. She is immensely curious, so she'll also approve anytime you ask alot of questions. She'll approve of you rejecting your title as Herald, and of you being forgiving and open-minded.

Things they Generally Disapprove of: Any show of disdain towards knowledge, or lack of imagination. If you ignore investigate dialogues, ever, and she is in your party, she'll disapprove. Also, if you refuse any quest. She GREATLY ADMIRES the Grey Wardens, so if you ever miss an opportunity to help one of them she'll be silently judging you as the approval points slip away. On missions, she will always interject if she disagrees with something, and you will have to persuade her to your way of thinking or risk disapproval. She'll disapprove of you killing animals, even when it's necessary for a quest.

=====

Feelings on Templars: She respects them as people with a specific mission, and knows that not all are extremists or view mages negatively. She blames and pretty much loathes the Chantry, but she views the templars as individuals just doing their best, and especially admires those, like Cullen, who joined because they thought it was the right thing to do. She'll always idolise would-be heroes.

Feelings on Mages: 100% mage rights advocate. She doesn't believe anyone should be stifled or cooped up, and she thinks mages deserve as much freedom as anyone. She knows people with power pose dangers, sure, but she believes that not all are bad. They're just people. She especially believes that there should be a joint mage/templar type order created totally composed of mages who act as cops and enforce special mage-oriented laws. That way, mages keep their own kind in check without any need to feel oppressed. She thinks the Circles should be as Dorian describes Tevinter Circles: "academies".

=====

Friends in the Inquisition: Wend had been a loner all her life, and is therefore very, very reserved at first. Giving her any attention in Haven results in her dissolving into shy, sometimes hyper, foolishness. She doesn't know how to handle attention. If you ask personal questions too quickly, depending on how you approach the subject, she will either shut you down very seriously, tell you to respect her privacy, or just nervously walk away from the conversation.

Upon reaching Skyhold, however, she's established enough that she has come out of her shell and is starting to show her true colours. She is actually quite bold, friendly, and endearing. She prides herself on getting along with almost everyone. She gleans knowledge from Solas, trains everyday with Cullen (who she secretly has a crush on), goes on occasional super-secret spy missions from Leliana, learns etiquette from Josephine in her spare time, spends time with Blackwall carving little wolves and halla and foxes into wood and begging him to tell her all about the Grey Wardens. She spends alot of time with Cole asking him what he hears and helping him help and downloading all the knowledge of the Fade he's willing to share.

She's closest with Dorian, and listens as he talks about himself and Tevinter and all of the books he's read and what he wants to change about his homeland; they spend long hours reading together in silence and also trying to be matchmakers for all of the recruits. Sera is sometimes surprised by how good she is at coming up with pranks. Varric asks her to proofread his writing, and she helps him brainstorm and listens to him as he talks about his adventures, both real and imaginary. She sneaks new chapters to Cassandra and tries to surprise her with jumpscares at random times, but always fails.

She challenged the Bull to a drink-off once and woke up with no memory of the night and wild tales of her crazy escapades circulating throughout Skyhold. It's said she kissed Krem and declared that he tasted of pineapples before passing out. (This is revealed through ambient dialogue between Krem and the Bull in the tavern, in which the Bull teases Krem about his "crush", and on missions where you bring both Dorian and Bull. It is revealed that Krem initiated the kiss and the two discuss how cute a couple they'd make if only Wend would get over Cullen.) She spends alot of time with Dagna, and bugs Harritt into teaching her smithing.

Her interactions with the Inquisitor always start out with her debriefing them about their latest mission - if she wasn't there, she wants to hear all about what happened and why they made the choices they made, and if she was there, she wants to discuss their mindset and what they think about what happened.

Rivals in the Inquisition: She disagrees with Vivienne's opinions, and shares none of her ambition - finding it almost impossible to relate to her, they never becomes close.  
Romanceable?: Wend is easily the hardest companion to romance, trumping even Solas. Her upbringing has taught her that people don’t care much about her, and she is rather flighty by nature. If she even detects a hint of hesitation, she takes it as disinterest.

First, you have to prove you're actually serious, by flirting with her at every given opportunity. If you miss even one, she is no longer romanceable. Also, your choices affect how she reacts to you. She will call you a jerk if she dislikes your actions, and you have to give her your reasoning for doing what you did. Even if she still disagrees, as long as she is convinced you were just being true to your beliefs, she'll respect that. If you fail to convince her of your sincerity, she'll say isn't interested. There is a point after Adamant during her companion quest where you can choose to tell her you love her. This is the only way to lock into her romance. She will finally let her walls down and leap into your arms, declaring she feels the same way. If you do not choose this option the relationship can progress but you will never really get to see the real her, and love will never be mentioned.

⦁ Once she realises you're not just wasting her time, she is romanceable by anyone.  
⦁ If neither she nor Cullen is romanced, the two will start a relationship, revealed through War Table banter.

=====

Inner Circle Quests: 

1) Honourary Scout/The Proving: Once your approval or disapproval is high enough, Wend will ask you to go with her on a personal quest. You cannot take anyone but her. She will take you to a new location near the Hinterlands that can only be accessed on this quest.

If your approval is in the high range, she will tell you she wants to teach you how to look out for yourself, and will proceed to show you how to start a fire, find edible plants, and avoid detection. This quest will give you +2 dexterity and +1 cunning.

If your approval is low, she will say she worries that someone like you is in charge of something as important as the Inquisition, and she wants to test your mettle. She will have set up an obstacle course and if you can complete it you will gain +15 approval.

If you have flirted with her there will be an additional scene of her pointing out constellations to you that night as you lay around the fire you built together. There is a brief pop-up option that allows you to reach over and hold her hand. She will noticeably blush.

2) Doubts: Initiating conversation with her anytime after recruiting Hawke's Warden friend (Alistair for me) will result in a cutscene where she is having doubts about staying with the Inquisition.

If you approval is high enough you will be able to get her to tell you that ever since she heard of the Hero of Ferelden (a fellow Dalish elf), she has always admired the Grey Wardens. Upon meeting Warden Alistair, that passion has reignited and she is considering leaving with him to rejoin the Wardens after his mission has been completed. Dialogue options will become available where you can point out that Alistair doesn't seem to like her very much, to which she will reply, haltingly, that she has noticed and can't figure out why.  
If you have romanced her so far, you can plead with her to stay, but she will tell you only that she will consider it, without making any promises. If you approval is low, she will not discuss it with you, simply stating that she is considering leaving and would like some time alone to think.

You will then be prompted to go and speak with Alistair, who will respond negatively to the idea of her leaving with him to join the Wardens. When asked why, he will shake his head and reply that he'd rather not discuss it.

A cutscene will then trigger of everyone hanging out in the tavern. Varric is out of stories so Wend begins to sing a song to entertain them (if neither she nor Cullen has been romanced, he will join in, making it a duet). Afterwards she will leave and in ambient dialogue you can overhear Cullen confronting Alistair over how he's been acting towards Wend. Alistair will eventually confess that she looks exactly like his love, the Hero of Ferelden, and it's really hard for him to deal with. Cullen will remark that he knew she reminded him of someone when he first met her, and affirm that they do look similar.

"Not similar." Alistair replies, "Cullen, they could be twins! The only reason I knew it wasn't her when I first saw her in Crestwood is Yven never received her vallaslin. Before I saw those markings, I almost- I thought... (heartbroken sigh)"

With this information, you can then return to Wend and explain Alistair's reaction to her. She will respond with shocked disbelief, and, depending on approval rating, will decide whether or not she wishes to stay with the Inquisition.

=====

Card change: The Star, reversed  
When the Star is reversed, it suggests that your spiritual mission is distorted. Instead of hope, you are feeling despair or discouragement. You are feeling uninspired with life or certain components of your life. Broken dreams, dashed hopes, disappointments, and unfulfilled wishes are all represented by the Star in this position. Despite all of this, the Star calls you to see the light in any situation.

=====

Depending on your relationship with her and approval ratings, her greetings and goodbyes will be:

(approves) Yes? | Of course.  
(indifferent) Need something? | Duty calls.  
(disapproves) What? | Finally.  
(romanced) I thought that was you. | Hurry back. (small cutscene of her kissing you on the cheek)

=====

Companion quest: 

The Chase: Sometime after Adamant, once you have seemingly established a romance with her, she will vanish from her usual spot and you will get new dialogue options with everyone to ask where she's gone or when they last saw her. Everyone will direct you to different places until you finally find Cole, who will tell you she left. When you continue to question him, he will tell you that Wend would prefer not to be followed and only once you've selected a heart option wherein you plead with him to tell you will he relent and reveal that she has gone to the Storm Coast. Once there, you find her staring out to sea. Your dialogue options range from argumentative to humourous to concerned, and she will react accordingly.

(angry fist) What the hell were you thinking, just vanishing like that? I- everyone's worried sick!  
(thumbs up) There you are! I thought I'd seen the last of you.  
(crying eye) (Hug her) I was so worried.  
(heart) (Kiss her) Don't ever do that again.

She will tell you that she doesn't know what to think of you, that although you seem to care for her she finds herself unsure of how to react and wondering if it's just too good to be true. She is unable to believe that people truly value her, and doubts that anyone would even miss her if she were gone.

According to your dialogue choices, a heart option will eventually come up to tell her you love her. She will then throw herself into your arms and confess she feels the same. This will lead to an intimate scene right there on the coast. Another heart option will allow you to simply state that you'd miss her if she never returned.

If you are argumentative throughout, it will devolve into an argument that leads to her ending things between you. If you remain indecisive throughout the talk she will accuse you of being withholding, to which you can assure her you still want this, or end the relationship yourself. If you choose the former she will say, "If your feelings are so lukewarm, perhaps you should seek out someone who inspires more heat." She will insist you two would be better as just friends, if even that. If you choose the latter she will appear unsurprised and leave the Inquisition, her fears having been confirmed.

If you win her heart, she will be there when next you go to your chambers and initiate a cutscene wherein she gives you the only thing of hers she ever valued: a simple golden ring left to her by her mother. You can joke about a proposal but she will insist that she would like you to have it now, because she has found something more precious: you.

=====

Romance card: The Sun  
The Sun represents success, radiance and abundance. The Sun gives you strength and tells you that no matter where you go or what you do, your positive and radiant energy will follow you and will bring you happiness and joy. People are drawn to you because you can always see the bright side and you bring such warmth into other people’s lives. This beautiful, warm energy is what will get you through the tough times and will help you succeed. You are also in a position where you can share your highest qualities and achievements with others. Radiate who you are and what you stand for. Shine love on those you care about. 

=====

If you romance her, she will insist on fighting beside you in the final battle and will be locked-in as a companion.


End file.
